


Day 3: Old Friend

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Injury, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, black lion - Freeform, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 3 (15th): Near Death and/or Blood LossSheith - Post S3 where Keith is the pilot of Black who ended up getting shot down by Lotor’s team after a difficult battle leaving the rest of the paladins looking for him after they had to escape from Lotor. Shiro is with Matt and the freedom fighters who found each other by chance. They come across the Black Lion and find an seriously injured Keith inside. Sheith reunion and Shiro taking care of Keith.





	Day 3: Old Friend

**Keith’s pov**

It had been battle after battle against the Galran Empire mostly against the one known as Prince Lotor and his followers. It wasn’t easy to take down the son of Zarkon since he always seemed to be one step ahead of us, no matter what we tried to do. This was becoming a daily struggle for us and I felt like I was getting nowhere as the new leader of the team. It was a struggle for me to pilot the Black Lion since everything was so new to me and she was a lot different than Red was. I still struggled with piloting Black, but I was starting to get used to the controls and figuring out the best way to pilot her. The entire team still needed to practice though and to figure out the best way to keep the lion from crashing into anything while battling against the empire or Lotor. We had no idea on what Zarkon’s son was planning either since it was difficult to figure out what he was aiming to do. Hopefully, we would be able to figure it out in time, but it was unknown on how long that would take. Time was just the one thing that we didn’t have, we needed to do something about Lotor before the situation would get out of control.

Lotor ended up making an appearance one day as we had just finished freeing another planet from the control of the Galra. The people were grateful that they were finally free from the ones who had been ruling over them for so long, this was our mission, we needed to free each planet from the Galra’s control. I glared at Lotor once he arrived keeping a grip on the bayard that belonged to Shiro with the full intent on fighting him to see if anything could be done to stop him in his tracks. I had to do something or these people would be forced to work for the empire once again. I wasn’t going to let that happen though, Lotor was going to be stopped before anymore damage could be done to this planet. That was the mistake I made though trying to fight Lotor by myself even when the others were telling me to get away. I wasn't going to flee though, I was going to stop Lotor right here and now. Of course though, the plan went out in the window when I felt a sharp pain go right through me causing me to look down at the blade that was being held by Lotor. I pressed my arm to my stomach after the blade was pulled out causing my blood to spill out onto the floor while a smirk was sitting across of Lotor’s lips. I made a huge mistake by trying to stop him and I was paying for it, there was only thing left that I could do which was fleeing. I needed to get out of here, the mission was going seriously wrong and we had to get to safety before anyone else would get hurt from the Galra. Keeping my arm pressed against the wound, I called out to the others moving to make my back to lion trying to get away from Lotor as fast as I could with the injury that I have

“We have to leave now! Backup is coming! Everyone back to your lions!”

I heard the others confirm that they were returning to their lions as I made my way to where I left Black at getting into the cockpit to leave the Galra ship. The sounds of fighting were already happening outside of the ship as I felt the hangar keeping my arm pressed to my stomach as best as I could while piloting the lion. It was getting hard to focus on what I was doing as the sound of blood was hitting the floor of the cockpit since I was unable to stop the bleeding at the moment. Black must of sensed my struggle since she ended up taking over the controls even though I kept one hand on them just in case if I needed to, but there was a chance that I wouldn’t be able to do anything. My eyes felt heavy with that annoying dizzy feeling that came from all the blood that I had lost already, I felt like I was going to pass out while I tried to fight it. I wasn’t going to pass out here... There was a battle that needed to be fought

“....Ith! Look out!”

I barely caught the sound of Lance’s voice yelling at me over the com before feeling a hard hit from the ion cannon causing me to slam into one of the panels with a lot of force. Black dots started to appear in my vision as I barely heard the others yell while Black had no power since the cannon caused a lot of damage. Everything just fell into darkness afterwards leaving me with no idea on what was going to happen next.

**Shiro’s pov**

I let out a small breath leaning back against the wall taking a break from helping out about the Rebel camp that had reunited me with Matt. I had told everything that had happened since I got separated from Matt and about Voltron, we were looking for a way to somehow get in contact with the castle, but so far nothing has been working. I wanted to return to the others, return to Keith and tell him how sorry I was for disappearing like that, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was going to be angry with me. I closed my eyes for a moment as my thoughts were filled with Keith, worried about what he was going through since I disappeared again. I’ve done it twice to him now, but I would do my best to fix it and keep myself from leaving him again. It wasn’t going to be that easy though since there were difficulties with trying to contact the castle or even one of the lions. I was about to get up to go see if there was anything else that needed to be done around the camp since the rebels here needed a lot of help working on what they could to take anyone who was apart of the Galra empire. It would also be helpful for when we are able to get in contact with the castle since the rebels could join as allies which we really need right now. My thoughts were broken though by the sound of something entering the atmosphere causing me to look up to see what was coming to the planet, it obviously was a ship, but it was unknown on if it was actually an enemy or not. I was hoping that it wasn’t the Galra since we wouldn’t be able to handle a fight against them as we were in the middle of preparing things. My eyes went wide though once I realized that the ship wasn’t Galran, it was the Black Lion

“It can’t be....”

Matt came running up to me with a look of panic on his face

“Shiro?! What’s going on?! Is it the Galra?!”

I shook my head looking at him with a smile

“No, it’s the Black Lion. We can get in contact with the castle, Matt. Come on, let’s go.”

He nodded while he did relax since we weren’t under attack by anyone who was an enemy, I waited for Matt to grab his things so we could get to the Black Lion who was still entering the atmosphere to land on the planet or I thought the lion was going to land. That was until I realized that the lion wasn’t slowing down, telling me that it was going to crash into the surface with a lot of force. I had no idea who was piloting her, but the way that things looked it wasn’t going to be a fun landing for whoever was in there. The impact sound was soon heard causing the dust to fly up from where Black had landed at, I bit my lip slightly before moving to make my way toward the down lion. Matt was following from behind while I was worried for whoever had been piloting the lion since there was a high chance that they got injured from the crash. I just hoped whoever was in there would be okay...

**\------------**

It didn’t take us long to reach the Black Lion as we made our way inside to check on the pilot since there was no answer when I called out to them. I could tell that Black had no power though since there were no lights, not even any alarms going off like they normally did after a crash or some type of hit. I glanced around the cockpit for a moment before it sounded like something was dripping onto the floor kinda like water, but I knew that there was no reason for water to be onboard

“Hello?”

I made my way toward the chair to see who the pilot was before my eyes landed on the slumped form wearing red armor. I knew who it was right away as I kneeled down by him placing my fingers against his neck checking for a pulse. I let out a sigh of relief feeling it beat underneath my fingers even though it was too slow for my liking. That was when I noticed that there was a pool of blood on the floor as the dripping sound continued like it was coming from a open wound

“Matt, help me lay Keith down. He’s injured.”

The older Holt nodded before we carefully moved him out of the chair laying him down on the floor to look at the injury he had. I pointed Matt in the direction of the kit that was onboard while I went to remove Keith’s armor to look at the inflicted wound. The injury wasn’t from the crash though as I could tell right away that it was from a blade, he must of been stabbed while fighting against one of the Galra soldiers. I didn’t like how pale Keith was looking though as he was showing the signs of blood loss with the shallow breathing, clammy skin and the weak pulse. I had to work quickly to make sure that he wouldn’t lose anymore blood or he might not be able to pull from this ordeal. Matt handed me the kit before I moved to take care of the wound after holding pressure to stop the bleeding so Keith wouldn’t be able to lose anymore blood. I told Matt to keep track of his breathing and pulse while I did what I could for the time being, a healing pod was needed though but I knew that it would be hard to get in contact with the castle until Black was up and running again. I nodded at Matt once I was finished closing the injury with bandages since it was the only thing that could be done to keep him from losing anymore blood

“Let’s get him back to base, I’m sure that we can find something there to help him. Hopefully, Black will be running in a few hours, I’ll try and contact the castle then.”

Matt nodded before we gathered up a few things to bring back to the base with us, mostly to help Keith out while waiting for him to wake up. I brushed his hair gently out of his face watching him breathe

“I’m here, Keith.... Just please wake up soon.”

**Keith’s pov**

Heavy... my eyes felt really heavy as it sounded like a familiar voice maybe voices were talking over me. I had no clue what was going on though, I just felt really exhausted and comfortable for some reason. My mind was too muddled to even remember what exactly had happened, I just really wanted to lay here and sleep for as long as possible. Fingers ran through my hair gently as the familiar voices were starting to become clearer to me

"Bre...hing has improved, he looks a lot better to. Thank goodness for Kirei’s fast thinking with the medicine.”

I did shift a little leaning into the fingers that were running through my hair, but I made a small pained noise feeling the sudden throbbing pain. The voices stopped as the fingers ran through my hair still like they were trying to soothe me

“Ssh.... it's okay Keith.”

My eyes flickered open as I glanced sluggishly at the one who had spoke to me

“S.... Shiro?”

He nodded with that famous smile of us which did cause me to relax

“It's okay Keith, you just rest. I've contacted the castle and they're on their way here, you'll be okay.”

I gave a small nod at his words as I was just too tired to do anything at the moment. Rest sounded really good right now while I stayed as close as I could to Shiro. I was able to see Shiro again though which was the only thing that mattered to me, we had been reunited with each other. My eyes closed once more leaning into his fingers which were still running through my hair in a gentle, reassuring way

“Just rest okay?

I nodded once more with a small smile knowing that everything was going to be okay. I would definitely have to talk to Shiro after I was feeling better though since he was going to get away from me that easily ever again.


End file.
